Użytkownik:You are my strange addiction
Drogi edytujący, wchodzisz na ten profil pod własną odpowiedzialność. Nie ponoszę kosztów leczenia w prywatnym 'zakładzie psychiatrycznym SŁONECZKO' O mnie Urodziłem się 30 marca na imię mam Grzegorz Nikodem. |-|Ogólnie= Jestem dość skomplikowany jak każdy człowiek, bo nie jestem normalny. Z tego powodu sam mam czasem kłopot jak się scharakteryzować lub opisać. Lubię to co lubię i mam w d**** to co ktoś myśli o moich zainteresowaniach, bo przede wszystkim to są moje zainteresowania i one przede wszystkim powinny podobać się mnie. Jeśli chodzi o mój charakter to jestem melancholikiem, flegmatykiem, cholerykiem i sangwinikiem. (Niezły mix co nie? xD) Z nudów tworzę własne eomtki na klawiaturze. :D |-|Ulubione gatunki muzyczne= * Muzyka alternatywna * Pop alternatywny * Hip Hop alternatywny * Rock alternatywny * Jazz alternatywny * Metal alternatywny * Rock * Hard Rock * Pop-Rock * Pop punk * Horrorcore |-|Ulubione piosenki= * Melania Martimez - wszystkie piosenki * Marat Bijan - wszystkie piosenki * Lady Gaga - wszystkie piosenki * Imagine Dragons - wszystkie piosenki * Twenty One Pilots - wszystkie piosenki * Shinedown - "Devil" * Billie Elish - "when the party's over" * Billie Elish - "Ocean Eyes" * Post Malone - "rockstar" * Marilyn Manson - "The Beautiful People" * Jaira Burns - "Ugly" * Agnieszka Chylińska - "Mam zły dzień" * Słoń - wszystkie utwory * Paktofonika - wszystkie utwory * Halsey - "Gasoline" * Grace - "You Don't Own Me" * Ewa Farna - "Ewakuacja" * Dziarma - "Kawaii" * (G)I-dle - "HANN (Alone)(한(一))" |-|Ulubione gatunki filmowe= * Filmy akcji * Filmy fantastyczne * Filmy grozy * Filmy dla młodzieży * Filmy dramatyczne * Filmy Science fiction * Filmy historyczne * Filmy katastroficzne * Filmy komediowe (tylko niektóre) * Filmy kryminalne * Parodie filmowe * Nowele filmowe * Filmy przygodowe * Filmy psychologiczne * Filmy religijne * Thrillery |-|Seriale, które oglądałem i oglądam = * https://www.tvtime.com/en/user/16283834/profile |-|Ulubione filmy= * "Śpiąca królewna (1959)" * "Czarny łabędź" * "Igrzyska śmierci : W pierścieńu ognia" * "Pianista" * "Uprowadzona" * "Czerwona Jaskółka" * "Deadpool" * "Thor: Ragnarok" * "Avengers: Wojna bez granic" * "Gwiezdne Wojny: Zemsta Sithów" * "Piraci z Karaibów: Na krańcu świata" * "Jak wytresować smoka" * "Another 0-kan" * "Ghost in the Shell" * "Legion samobójców" |-|Ulubione gatunki literackie= Ogólnie jestem miłośnikiem tych samym gatunków literackich i problematyki co w przypadku filmów. * "Literatura fantastyczna" * "Literatura grozy" * "Lieratura młodzieżowa" * "Dramaty" * "Thrillery" |-|Ulubione książki= * "Ostre przedmioty" * Cała seria "Percy Jackson i bogowie olimpijscy" * Cała seria "Olimpijscy Herosi" * Cała seria "Dary Anioła" * Cała seria "Igrzyska Śmierci" * Cała seria "Dziedzictwa z Planet Lorein" (jedyne egzemplarze wydane po polsku) * Cała seria "Niezgodna" * "Zapach spalonych kwiatów" * "Arytmie życia" * "To" * "Carrie" * "Miasteczko Salem" * "Śpiące królewny" |-|Ulubione gry= * Don't Starve Together * League of Legends * Dota 2 * Heroes of Might and Magic 3 Złota Edycja * Heroes of Might and Magic 5 Dzikie Hordy * Left 4 dead 2 * Star Wars: Rebelia * Star Wars Clones Wars Republic Heroes * Star Wars Battlefront 2 * Wszystkie części Assassin's Creed * Wszystkie gry lego |-|Ulubione przedmioty szkolne= * Chemia * Edukacja Dla Bezpieczeństwa (EDB) * Geografia * Historia * Informatyka * J. polski * Muzyka * Plastyka * Religia * Technika * Wychowanie Fizyczne (czasami) * Wiedza o Społeczeństwie (WoS) * Zajęcia Artystyczne * Marketing * Technika pracy * J. niemiecki |-|Zainteresowania= * Mitologia grecka * Fotografia * Malarstwo i rysownictwo (Uwielbiam podziwiać prace innych, nie mam zdolności artystycznych) * Filmy i seriale * Świat komiksów DC Comics i Marvela * Historia Polski i Grecji * Chiński * Chiny * Literatura * Poezja nowoczesna * Mity i legendy * Muzyka |-|Wieża= Ulubione Postacie Ulubione postacie nie z książek Ricka Riordana Postacie, których nie lubię |-|Cytaty= |-|Strony stworzone przeze mnie:= *Wyrocznia *Orzeł Dwunastego Legionu *Stregi *Hunter Kowlaki *Czarnobrody *Zemsta Królowej Anny *Strzała z Dodony *Czapka niewidka *Herofile *Trofonios *Wyrocznia Trofoniosa *Sybilla Kumańska